When Elmo Attacks
by krazykel
Summary: What happens when three boys go to buy a stuffed animal, but get there doom from a fuzzy red thing?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, It's me. First story on this site! WOO! Okay, it's about Elmo whoI seriously think is the evilest thing ever. I say thing because I don't know if it's a girl or a guy. But yes, please review! I will add another chapter if I get _a_ review. I don't set high standards for myself, do I?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade as you all very well know. And I don't own the evil doll known as Elmo. How many times do you read that...

_

* * *

_

_Elmo Attacks_

Max ran around in the toy store happily, Rei and Kai following.

Kai groaned as the younger boy ran around looking at the many different isles in the Toys 'R' Us. Rei laughed at him as he mentioned how immature Max was.

"Come on Kai, he's just happy!" he said teasing, nudging him. "Ya know, you used to be a kid too!"

"Yeah, but not this immature..." Kai said quietly, glaring at the boy. "And you touch me again I'll have to hurt you."

Rei nodded and ran to catch up with the blonde haired boy. "Max, wait up!"

"Good," Kai said smiling as he was finally alone.

"So, what're you looking for exactly?" Rei asked as the stared at the dolls in the isle Max had run into.

"A stuffed animal for Tyson to have while he's sickly." Max said as he looked on the right side of the isle as Rei looked on the left.

"Um, you think he want's a Barbie?" Rei asked as he held the dolls package in his hands.

"It's Malibu Barbie!" Max laughed, Rei having to hold onto the shelves of toys as he laughed.

They continued to look down the long isle of animals, dolls and Barbies.

"Hey, we can always get him Elmo, it talks as much as him." Rei said as he poked Elmo's stomach.

Rei fell back words as the red fluffy thing started to giggle.

"That tickles!" Elmo laughed as he started to shake uncontrollably. Max had run over when he heard Rei scream and watched the thing shake. Max laughed as Rei breathed hard, clutching his chest.

"I think it's having a seizure..." Rei said, pointing at it. Max sat down next to Rei laughing at his comment.

"Actually, that might be good for Tyson, he needs someone to talk too." Max said as he picked up the now, un-shaking, red fluff ball.

The two found Kai looking in the video game section, Resident Evil 4 in his hands.

"Im going to get this." Kai said looking at the two boys and staring in horror at the thing Max had in his hands. "What in the world is that?"

"It's Elmo, from Sesame Street!" Max laughed as he held it out to Kai who poked the stomach.

"That tickles!" Elmo laughed as he began to shake. Kai fell back into the video game rack, knocking the games over.

Kai's head peaked out of the mound of games as he heard the thing had stopped laughing.

"Is it dead?" he asked, only looking out a little bit.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction." Rei laughed as he helped Kai out of the video game pile and started putting them back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, me again. Thanks for the reviews! They're really nice! I'm glad I made people laugh. Okay, here's chapter two, Elmo is actually evil in this then sending Kai flying into the videogame rack. Alrighty then, okay, I really want some input on who should '_disappear_' first. Please put that in your reviews also. I may go from the least favorite to the favorite or something so you'll never know! Okay, hope you all enjoy chapter 2, please keep reviewing!

Oh ya, and this isn't going to be a yaoi story, I was thinking about it but no.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elmo, Barney, Tellitubbies, Resident Evil games/movies or Beyblade.

* * *

After having the incident with Elmo and the video game rack and wrapping up the, 'evil fuzzy red blob' as Kai had put it, had gotten home. Max ran into Tyson's hotel room and put the present on his night stand.

Kai played his new game as Rei watched, throw pillow pulled up to his chest as he watched everyone die.

"This is a very, um, _graphic_ game." he said uncertainly.

"I like it," Kai replied as he started killing more things, only looking away from the screen to watch Max skip in, his blonde hair bouncing up and down with him.

"Max, did you know this game was..._graphic_?" Rei asked, againnervously.

"Yeah, of course I did. You know, it has the word _evil_ in it, don't you think that would've given it away?" Max laughed.

"I played a game like this one, only you killed those telitubbie things, and it was on the internet." Rei said, trying to remember what the name of them was.

"I played one where you got to shoot Barney." Kai said, eyes still glued on the screen.

"Aw, no Barney?" Max asked laughing.

"No Barney, no Telitubbies," Kai said, growling as Max stood in front of the screen, trying to annoy the older boy. "No Maxie soon if you don't move!"

"Ah!" Max yelled as he ran out of the way and went into the kitchen.

He looked around and spotted the cookie jar. He slowly crept his way over to the jar and quietly removed it from the counter space. He crawled over a bit further, army style, towards a small grey jar that he pulled off the counter. He giggled silently and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Max!" the two boys yelled as they paused the game and ran to the bathroom. All they could here was Max's uncontrollable giggling.

"Put the cookies and sugar down!" Rei yelled.

"Never!" Max laughed as he could be heard eating the cookies.

"Move..." Kai said quietly. Rei looked at him questioningly as he started to back up.

"Why?"

"Im going to do something I learned in the ally." Kai said as he ran at the door, Rei jumping of the way. Max had opened the door and let Kai hit the bathroom wall.

"Haha!" Max yelled as he ran out the rooms door into the hall barefooted. He looked around for a place to hide and spotted the pop machine.

"Where did he run off to?" Rei yelled angrily, looking around trying to find the small, blonde boy.

"Check in Tyson's room!" Kai yelled and the two boys practically broke down the young boys door.

"Haha!" Max laughed silently as he crawled from out behind the pop machine, chocolate goo around his lips that had small white specks around them. The boy was about to stand up fully when he saw the red fluffy Elmo doll he had given Tyson. "Hello Elmo!"

"Hello!" Elmo laughed. Max yelled as he fell back words. "What's wrong Max, haven't you seen a talking doll before?"

"Oh my gosh," Max said quietly as the doll walked towards him. He was startled by the doll when it jumped on him, a small glass shard in his fluffy hand.

"Max go buh bye!" Elmo's usual happy expression turned into a twisted evil smile. Max's arm got cut by the shard when he smacked the doll off him and ran towards Tyson's room.

"The dolls alive!" he yelled as he ran into the room, locking the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Chapter 3. I'm actually updating really well, better then I had hoped. I just jynxed it...need to find WOOD! Aw well, not now. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I can't belive how many I have gotten for only two chapters! Thanks alot guys! And I'm sorry if it caused nightmares...I'm pretty sure there is a Resident Evil 4, I thought I saw it in the EB Games. If there isn't, _please_ tell me. Okay anyway, do not expect any updates all this week because I'm going to camp. I'm working on Chapter 4 as I write here, in my little blurbs. So sorry about the weeks wait, please keep reading my story though! I really like all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or Elmo. As you already know. Yes...

* * *

"What're you talking about Max?" Kai asked annoyed and sick of the boys pranks.

"Elmo, he's alive!" Max yelled.

"You mean that fluffy red thing, it's right there Max." Rei said, pointing to Tyson's night stand.

Max glared at the doll who still had the twisted smile.

"Okay, that dolls smile is starting to kinda freak me out." Kai said quietly. Max ran at the doll, picked it up and ran to the window.

"Die!" he yelled as he threw the doll over the edge.

"Max!" both of the older boys yelled.

"Why did you do that?" Rei yelled, looking at the boy angrily.

"It's alive I tell you, look at my arm!" Max yelled as he showed the gash on his arm.

"Max, a doll couldn't of done that to you." Kai said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, but a doll holding a glass shard could!" Max yelled.

"Your paranoid..." Kai groaned as he started to walk out of the room.

Rei stared over the ledge, looking for the fuzzy, red, fluff, ball of a thing called Elmo.

"Where'd he go?" he asked Max who was looking with him. "Maybe some hobo picked him up?"

"I feel sorry for that hobo." Max said, shaking his head. Rei laughed at the boy and went to go see Tyson who was fast asleep.

"Maybe we should've gotten him the Malibu Barbie." Rei laughed as he looked back at Max who looked like he had seen a ghost. "You okay Max?"

"Elmo's gone commando!" Max yelled as he ran to the bed and dove under it.

"Max, what're you talking about?" Rei asked ,going to look out the window. He yelled as he saw Elmo climbing up the hotel's walls, gripping onto the bricks with the glass sharp Max had been talking about in his mouth. Rei ran out of the room when he heard Elmo's evil laugh, Max following, dragging Tyson with him.

Kai was about to walk in when Rei knocked him down. He stood up, growling to himself and then got knocked down again and ran over by a sleeping Tyson.

"What are you all doing?" he yelled angrily, supporting himself up with his arms. He looked into Tyson's room and saw Elmo standing on the window ledge, laughing at Kai, glass shard grasped in his fuzzy red hand.

Kai stood up and ran towards the other boys, smacking them down as he ran. "Out of my way!"

"The fuzzy red thing attacks!" Max yelled.

"What fuzzy red thing?" Tyson asked as before he was thrown into an elevator.

"Hey Ty!" Max said, waving happily. The four yelled as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open, to reveal Elmo.

Tyson, still confused, stared at the doll. "What's up with Elmo?"

"Run!" Kai yelled as Elmo ran into the elevator. All of the boys ran around, smacking into the walls to escape Elmo. Before Tyson, who was last in the elevator, got out he pressed the basement button and the elevator shut, Elmo inside.

* * *

Hi again! I just figured out how they figured out the word,'Disclaimer'. Yes, um...yeah... The word claim means that it is yours and stuff. And Dis means the opposit of everything. Or a word that is said in stead of, 'you got made fun of!' it's now, 'you got dissed!'. Yes. I'm very proud of my self. And the. 'er' I think they just got lazy and went like this.  
"Okay, the word Disclaim! It sounds like it's missing something...what do you think?" "Er..." " PERFECT! Voila! we have the word disclaimER!"  
Okay, ignore me now...I'm very weird!And proud of it... 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, hey, it's me! Sorry it's taken me really long! I had to go to camp, move, go to a soccer tournament which we got 2nd place in! And highschools been really hectic. Alot of problems happening. Good thing though, I got hjighspeed so it'll go faster! YES! And so, this is the fourth Chapter...I think...I hope lol, anyway, here it is! It's getting hectic!  
Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade nor Elmo, or barbies...they're cursed too...BEWARE THE DOLLS!

* * *

Tyson glared at the three boys who were collapsed on the other side of the wall.

"An explanation would be nice." Tyson said angrily.

"Well, we wanted,"

"You wanted!" Kai yelled, cutting him off.

"Okay, okay, fine..._I_ wanted to get you a get well present so, we,"

"You, Max!"

"Okay Rei, no need to yell. Yeah, again, _I_ got you an Elmo doll." Max finished off, glaring at the two boys.

"You bought me an Elmo thing!" Tyson roared angrily. "Only teenaged _girls _like them!"

"Well, it was either that or a Malibu Barbie." Rei offered, laughing. "Or Resident Evil."

"It's my game and he is not touching it!" Kai yelled, pointing at Tyson angrily.

"Why can't I play the game?" Tyson complained.

"Because you are not worthy!" Kai yelled, standing up to face Tyson.

"Not worthy, well your not worthy to be hit by my fist but im still gonna do it!" Tyson yelled, pulling back his arm, ready to hit Kai in the face.

"You hit me and I'll,"

"Okay you two, that's enough." Max laughed. "You sound like a married couple."

"Don't make me kill you Max!" Kai yelled, the younger boy running behind Rei for protection.

"How come im always the shield!" Rei cried.

"Because your nice!" Max said patting the taller boys shoulder, then pointing at Kai, "and he wants to kill me, so obviously, he's mean!"

"Max, it's sarcasm." Kai growled.

"He has that?" Max whispered to Rei who started laughing. The trio didn't realize when Tyson saw a chocolate bar and ran to it happily.

"Hello my little friend, do you want to be eaten?" Tyson said grinning from ear to ear as he bent down to pick it up. Before he could grab the bar, it was pulled away from him. "Hey, come back here!"

Tyson ran down the hall, chasing after the chocolate around a corner.

"Okay, back to business!" Kai growled angrily. As Kai went on with a plan the other two were too busy. Max was busy digging through his pockets looking for something to chew on and Rei was too busy thinking what it would be like if they had bought Tyson a Barbie.

"Killer Barbies..." Rei said, not knowing he was talking out loud. Kai glared at the two angrily.

"Weren't you listening to me?" Kai yelled angrily.

"No." Max said, laughing.

"Hey, where's Tyson?" Rei asked, looking around for the younger boy.

"AH!" They all looked around when they heard the yell of Tyson followed by the evil laughter of Elmo.

"Tyson!" Max cried, looking for his best friend.

"Max, we have to stay together!" Rei said, grabbing Max as he tried to run away.

"It got him! Who knows what torture that thing is doing to him!" Max yelled in horror.

"Max, he's probably dead." Kai said stiffly.

"He could have done worse! Like make him watch that Count persons counting videos! Oh no...or...MISS PIGGY!" Max yelled.

"Over reacting much?" Rei groaned. The three sat down and attempted to think of a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! It's been what, 5 months lol. Anyway, here's another chapter. I'm going to try uploading another one today but we'll see how my homework goes. It's not very long I think but it was the best I could do. Thanks again to all my reviewers! It's awesome to get so many reviews, I don't know if other people consider that alot but I do so HA! lol, sorry, kinda in a weird mood. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews, enjoy Chapter 5. I can't tell you how much is left so im sorry, I'll probably get an idea in a couple of chapters.

Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade or Elmo, as you all know from my other chapters...gosh I hate disclaimers...

* * *

"Okay, first of all..." Rei began quietly, looking at the ground as if it had the answer. "We need, a distraction."

"Okay, who's the distraction!" Max said jumping up smiling brightly. Kai and Rei stared at him. Max gulped loudly and tried not to meet their eyes.

"Max, come here for a sec." Kai said as he stood up slowly, Rei doing the same.

"No!" Max yelled as he ran down the hallway, disturbing many of the guests at the hotel with his screaming.

"Get back here!" Rei yelled, running after the boy.

"No!"

"Max!" Kai yelled angrily.

"No!"

"Max, get back here now!" Rei yelled.

"No!" Max once again yelled as he continued to yell.

Kai and Rei had finally gotten tired of running after the boy and slunk to the ground, out of breath.

"No!" Max yelled as he ran by them.

"Max..." Rei started.

"No!" Max yelled as he ran by again.

"Max." Kai growled.

"No!"

"MAX!" Kai yelled angrily, tackling the boy before he could yell, No, once more. "You'll be the distraction whether you like it or not!"

"And don't you dare say no!" Rei yelled at the blonde as he opened his mouth to yell out an objection. Max whimpered as the two older boys shoved him down the hall where they had last seen Elmo.

"Um...Elmo...?" Max said uncertainly. "Okay he's not here!"

"Max!" Rei snapped quietly, the smaller boy turning back around.

"Fine..." Max said sadly. "Oh Elmo!"

"Make fun of him!" Kai whispered.

"You trying to get me killed?" Max whispered back.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea." Kai whispered to Rei who laughed.

"At least we'd get some cookies!" Rei laughed.

"I heard that!" Max yelled angrily.

"Hey, get to work or I'll come hurt you myself!" Kai yelled. Max whimpered and turned around.

"Elmo, come out you stupid, fuzzy, red blob! No one loves you! And you know what,"

"Max...maybe that's a little too far..." Rei stated.

"No one loves you!" Max yelled.

"Oh he is so dead..." Kai said quietly.

"Max, you went too far..."Rei said quietly as an evil cackle filled the hallway.

"Save me..." Max squeaked.

"Max, get over here!" Kai yelled.

It didn't take long for Max to react and he bolted to Kai and Rei and all three of them ran, being chased by the evil red doll. Max led the way since he was the most afraid and Rei was close behind him. When Rei looked back he watched at Kai was tackled to the ground by Elmo and knocked out.

"Kai!" Rei yelled, going to run back.

"No we can't, we've gotta go!" Max yelled as he dragged Rei back towards their hotel room. The two blasted through the door and locked it. Max jumped over the couch, taking it down with him to create a shield.

"Max, what're you doing?" Rei asked, staring at the blonde haired boy.

"If Kai got caught, and this is Kai I'm talking about, what do you think will happen to us! Kai is way more stronger than us and he got taken down by a red doll that will laugh when you tickle it!" Max yelled, peaking over the edge of the couch.

"Max, calm down, that's all we need to do and we'll be fine." Rei said, trying to calm the boy down.

"No, I won't calm down because if you haven't noticed, a Tickle Me Elmo is chasing after us!" Max yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Listen Max," Rei said, walking over to the boy and sitting beside him, "everything will be okay."

Not soon after Max had calmed down finally, the lights started to flicker on and off and soon, the entire power went out through the hotel.

* * *

AN: Oh watcha gonna do, I just went all cliffhangi on you! Lol, sorry, had to say that...Well, bye bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

Oh ya, two in one day! This is a good thing! I think I probably only have 1 or 2 chapters left. Im gonna miss this story...maybe I'll make one of barbies or something...LOL! Well, tell me what you think of the story so far. If you have any questions feel free to ask at any time and I'll try to answer them to the best of my brains capasity lol.

Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of repeating this, you should get it by now!

* * *

Max let out a small squeak as he heard a maniacal laughter echo through the hallways. People could be heard complaining about the power down the halls and kids could be heard laughing.

"We've gotta save Tyson and Kai..." Rei said quietly.

"But what if,"

"They aren't, trust me. I have a plan but you have to be tough." he said, brushing black bangs out of his cat like eyes. Max nodded, his blonde hair bouncing around as he did so. "Okay, what is Elmo's main power source?"

"Uh, tickles and giggles?" Max suggested. Rei looked at him strangely then shook his head.

"What do all dolls need that talk, laugh and move?" Rei asked, looking at the boy who seemed to be thinking fairly hard.

"En...er...gy?" Max said slowly, Rei nodded.

"Your getting there, now then, what do they need for energy?" Rei asked. Max was about to say something when Rei cut him off, "your not aloud to say tickles and giggles again..."

"Dang it..." Max said sadly. Then it finally kicked in for him. "Batteries!"

"Yeah, now then, the question is, how do we get to the battery pack?" Rei said thinking hard.

"Hmm..." Max said, mocking the expression on Rei's face. This action got a glare from Rei and a smack over the head.

"Stop goofing around Max, it's distracting!" Rei yelled angrily. Max eye's brightened up and seemed to glow in the dark room.

"I know what we can do!" Max yelled happily.

"Ow, my head..." Kai groaned loudly as he looked around the dark room, not able to see anything but a body leaning against the wall beside him which seemed to be sleeping. Kai crawled over to the body and poked it.

"Kai, I told you already...I don't wanna practice today!" Tyson growled, rolling over to face away from Kai.

"Hey, Tyson, wake up!" Kai growled at the younger boy.

"No..." Tyson growled and started to snore loudly. Kai shook his head and took a deep breath.

"TYSON!" Kai yelled in Tyson's ear.

"Ah!" Tyson screamed, jumping in the air and landing with a thud. "What happened?"

"We're captured you dimwit..." Kai said, leaning against the wall sitting down, arms crossed against his chest.

"Elmo caught you?" Tyson asked in disbelief, a smirk playing against his lips.

"No, I let myself get caught." Kai lied. Tyson started to laugh.

"The almighty Kai got caught!" Tyson laughed even harder, falling to the ground, clutching his sides.

"Shut up, so did you!" Kai yelled.

"Ya, but that was expected of me, I mean, I am Tyson don't forget!" Tyson said, giving his captain the thumbs up. "So then, what's the plan?"

"To trust Rei and Max will come save us." Kai said, putting his hands behind his head as a cushion as he closed his eyes.

"You mean they'll come save us right? I don't like the way you used 'trust' Kai!" Tyson growled.

"Ya well, your going to have to put up with it because until then, I don't see a way out of this." Kai growled.

"So I'm stuck here till I die," Tyson started. Kai was about to say something when Tyson cut him off, "With you!"

Kai's eyes opened wide and glared at the boy.

"I don't wanna die with you!" Tyson cried. Kai growled something under his breath and shut his eyes again. Tyson was still panicking by the time Kai had fallen asleep.

* * *

Longest words in the world:  
_**supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**_: no idea, it was used in Mary Poppins and I guess it's in the Oxford Dictionary now.  
_**pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis**_: a factitious word alleged to mean 'a lung disease caused by the inhalation of very fine silica dust' but occurring chiefly as an instance of a very long word  
**_Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch_**: a village in Wales

Lol, sometimes I wonder where they come up with these words. If you have any other really long words like these please tell me, I find them hilarious, also funny because I can't say half of them! I mean...how xan you say that a village in Wales one...? And if any of you find the meaning of **_supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_** please tell me! Anyway, have a nice night everyone!


End file.
